1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relates to a data processing device that processes embroidery data used in embroidering machines (including sewing machines capable of embroidering) and print data used in printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, embroidering machines are configured to embroider figures on fabric in accordance with embroidery data including information stitch data representing a plurality of needle drop points. Recently, a technique has been developed in which print data (bit map data) is developed based on the embroidery data, and the embroidery pattern can be formed by the printer.
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-76662 (hereinafter, referred to as '662 publication) discloses a multi function embroidery system which is configured to form image data based on embroidery data by extracting an outline of an embroidery area based on the embroidery data, and developing a bit map over an area defined by the extracted outline.
In the '662 publication, the embroidery data is configured such that each piece of embroidery data corresponding to embroidery area includes color designating data (thread color data) designating the color of the thread for embroidery at the top of each piece of embroidery data. By associating a color designation code with corresponding image data, it becomes possible to display and print images of the embroidery regions (i.e., images within the outlines) in colors respectively corresponding to the color designation codes of the embroidery regions.
There is a demand for making fabric (e.g., a T-shirt) having a particular texture by harmonizing goodness of printing with goodness of embroidering. However, the technique disclosed in '662 publication can not be used to harmonize goodness of printing with goodness of embroidering. The reason is that, in the device disclosed in '662 publication, only outlines of embroidery regions are obtained from embroidery data and each area surrounded by each outline (each embroidery region) is filled with a color corresponding to a color designation code assigned to each embroidery region. That is, within an embroidery region, a boundary between the printed portion and embroidered portion is indefinite, and the printing is performed for the entire region.
Thus, according to such a technique, printing ink is unnecessarily consumed, and further, a desired 3-dimension feel or texture by harmonizing the embroider and printed image cannot be expressed.